


Belief of a Cruel God Makes a Cruel Man

by sexyconfidentpudge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Murder, Steve and Bucky are fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are very wicked men who kill people for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief of a Cruel God Makes a Cruel Man

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I'm a disgusting human being for writing this and enjoying it. Thoroughly. I took the title from a Thomas Paine quote. Guys...*runs and hides*

Bucky drew his knife across the throat of the young man with awkward features, and blood sprayed across him and Steve. The man’s knees buckled as he died and his body fell to the ground. Bucky watched him fall, then lifted his face to gaze into Steve’s eyes. A wicked grin adorned his pretty face framed in dark hair. Steve smiled back. He stepped over the body and wrapped his arms around Bucky, tilting his head down for a kiss. The moon and stars sparkled serenely in the sky above them.

“Now let’s get this cleaned up,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear. It gave Bucky goosebumps.

They dumped the body in the river and went home, where they fiercely made love in celebration of their success. They grunted and groaned into each other’s kisses, sharing breaths and scratching cold lines down each other’s backs, covering themselves in one another’s come. They bathed in it, hot and sticky, panting and moaning. When at last they were spent, the two curled up in bed and quickly fell asleep.

They slept in peace; they killed not for justice, but pleasure, and they fell asleep with smiles curling their lips.

A week later, Bucky and Steve had a middle-aged, olive-toned man with salt and pepper hair cornered in an alley. They taunted him.

“Do you know why we picked you?” Steve said.

“I...I d-d-don’t...kn-know,” the nameless man stammered.

“What’s your name?” Bucky asked, poking at the man’s chest with his treasured knife.

“S-S-S-Simon.”

“Well Simon,” Steve drawled, “the reason we picked you is because you were easy. We have no reason to kill you.”

“Except that it’s fun,” Bucky interjected. His wicked grin was once again present.

Steve smiled, his perfect teeth glinting in the moonlight. “Yesss…” he hissed, taking a menacing step toward the terrified man. “Simon,” he said. He stepped closer as Bucky stepped aside, until he was chest to chest with Simon. He cupped the man’s cheek in his hand and smiled kindly. Simon’s heart raced miserably, and it came to a complete stop when Steve gently brushed their lips together. They parted.

Bucky looked on gleefully.  _ Look at my Stevie go. _

To Simon, the next few minutes were in slow-motion. Steve threw a punch to Simon’s jaw, dislocating it, causing a mangled scream to rise from his throat. Steve kicked him in the shins and he doubled over, gasping. Steve threw a fist into his gut and he fell to his knees. Simon looked up at Steve; there were tears in his eyes. “Please…” he pleaded. When Steve only laughed, he looked at Bucky, who simply shrugged in an “oh well, not my problem" sort of way.

Steve beat Simon until he was no longer breathing.   
Afterwards, Bucky and Steve went for drinks at their favorite bar. They held hands, kissed, and laughed, just like any normal couple would, except they weren't normal. They were cold-blooded killers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
